


всегда рядом

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kurotsuki Fluff Week 2019, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Невозможно отвести глаз.





	всегда рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if i may stay by your side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038862) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 

Все начинается так.

Ему девять, тебе десять, а мир размером с футбольное поле. Другими словами, он и очень-очень мал, и очень-очень велик. Другими словами, протянутой руки и глаз цвета золотой луны достаточно, чтобы ты начал спотыкаться о раскатистые звуки собственного имени.

Другими словами, ты влюбляешься.

И это глупо, потому что тебе десять, а значит, полно более важных дел. Например, потренировать прием с Кенмой, или пропустить последний поворот на перекрестке и заблудиться по пути в супермаркет — снова, — или добраться до того последнего примера в домашке по математике, которая пылится на столе. Да, целая гора очень важных дел.

Но сегодня суббота, десять утра, а на пороге стоит красивый мальчик. Он только что заселился в соседнюю квартиру, где раньше жила семья Хираиде со своим игрушечным чихуахуа, который громко матерился по-собачьи на каждую проезжавшую мимо машину. Мальчишка улыбается так, словно поймал звезду.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я Цукишима. Цукишима Кей.

Он улыбается, и невозможно отвести глаз.

::

Быстрая перемотка, — и вот тебе пятнадцать, руки-ноги у тебя слишком длинные, кожа в мурашках дождя и хрустальное сердце, с которым ты пока не умеешь обращаться. Ты только что довел до слез девочку. У нее очки в черной оправе и улыбка фотомодели из журнала, а еще она бегает быстрее тебя. Ее голос похож на музыку ветра.

Нет и четырех, но зимой солнце садится раньше, поэтому ты с трудом различаешь черты ее лица, знаешь только, что она плачет, потому что слышишь, а еще потому, что она яростно трет глаза. Ее тонкий, дрожащий силуэт в угасающем свете дня прорисован оранжевым. 

Она говорит: «Я люблю тебя», а ты думаешь о Цукишиме Кее.

Возможно, ситуация несколько более сложная, чем тебе казалось, а может, и нет. Пятнадцать лет — странное место, полное неловкого, прыгающего, как на качелях, смеха и нацарапанных любовных писем, белыми флагами плещущих на ветру. Ты вырос на романтических хитах двухтысячных, грезил о тускло освещенных барах и пляжах с упаковки «Солнца Капри». У тебя в ходу совсем другая марка чувств.

А это… это вот… у тебя пока нет для этого слов. Ты многого не знаешь. В пятнадцать мир все еще не больше города, а вселенная размером с Токио полна мигающих зеленых человечков и полосатых пешеходных зебр. 

Ты только что довел девочку до слез. Ее зовут Ибара, и она победила тебя в спринте на ежегодном спортивном фестивале. Она открывает дверь в свое сердце и срывающимся голосом просит тебя заглянуть в собственное. «Я там есть? — Она ищет ответ. — Не я ли тот человек на пороге?»

И ты соглашаешься. В пустом классе, тускло, будто свечой, подсвеченном заходящим солнцем, когда почти все уже разошлись по домам. В горле пересохло. Ты поворачиваешь ключ в замке своего до странности целого хрустального сердца и заглядываешь внутрь, а там… о.

О.

И ты говоришь, что тебе жаль, поэтому она начинает плакать. Тебе так жаль, что почти хочется полюбить ее, но, если серьезно, ты слишком эгоистичен и на самом деле этого не хочешь. Пятнадцатилетние все эгоисты. А ты никогда не был исключением.

Потом, когда снова выныриваешь в коридор, Цукишима ждет, прислонившись к доске объявлений. Над ним — постер набора волонтеров в библиотеку. На голове — любимые белые наушники, сумка перекинута через плечо. Глаза закрыты.

Он больше не улыбается тебе так, будто поймал звезду: реальность давно стерла с его зубов тонкий налет пыльцы фей. Но он все еще играет в волейбол, все еще позволяет тебе врываться утром в его спальню и вытаскивать из постели, все еще часто возвращается с тобой из школы. Он все еще решает подождать после уроков, когда красивая девочка тянет тебя за рукав в сторону и говорит с улыбкой: «Мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе наедине, Куроо-кун. Есть минутка?»

Хочется поблагодарить его за ожидание, но ему это не понравится. Ему многое не нравится, вроде болгарского перца, энтузиазма или звуков скрипки в закрытом помещении.

«Я люблю тебя, Куроо-кун».

Интересно, ему будет неприятно, если сейчас протянуть руку и дотронуться до его щеки? Интересно, какая она — холодная, или теплая и нежная, как пишут в книгах? Ты отпускаешь эту мысль. Солнце зимой садится раньше, температура понижается, как прибой, отступающий от берега, а Цукишима не захватил шарф. 

— Привет.

Услышав твой голос, он открывает глаза, в которых на долю секунды мелькает какое-то незнакомое выражение, кивает в сторону лестницы, и вдвоем, но каждый в своих мыслях, вы выбираетесь из школы.

Чуть позже ты поднимаешь взгляд к вечернему небу, где синева ночи вытесняет цвет персиковой мякоти.

— Она плакала. Сильно. Я этого не ожидал.

Цукишима не отвечает, но слушает. Пока этого достаточно для твоей вселенной размером с Токио и смятения, краской разбрызганного в голове. Пока этого достаточно для твоего сердца размером с Токио.

::

А может, все начинается вот так:

Звук гелия, резонирующий в серебряных нитях его смеха, в десять лет. Пронзительность звездного света в глазах в тринадцать. Привычка игнорировать твою болтовню, появляющаяся к пятнадцати.

А может, это начинается так. Линия его челюсти, тонкий изгиб запястья, свет, падающий на щеки, рассыпающий золотые лепестки по яблочно-белой коже. Тебе пятнадцать, и ты не можешь отвести глаз. Тебе шестнадцать, и ты не можешь отвести глаз. Тебе семнадцать, и ты не можешь отвести глаз.

В каждой части этой истории, на каждой странице — маленький осколок лунного света. А под ним твоя восторженная улыбка, твой взгляд, прикованный к небосводу, чужое имя, стучащее, как сердцебиение, между твоими ребрами.

В каждой истории кто-то влюбляется. Каждую ночь ты видишь сны.

::

Он целует тебя, когда тебе восемнадцать.

Когда ты молод и глуп, но чуть более по-взрослому молод и глуп, и дорога в супермаркет уже не пролегает через несколько волшебных приключений, а он достаточно понял про себя, чтобы осознать: ему позволено чего-то желать, — он целует тебя. 

Вечер понедельника, пять часов, крики болельщиков легкоатлетической команды бьются в полуоткрытые окна. Вы притаились за рядами стульев, нагроможденными в конце класса.

Ты и не заметил, как вырос из старой формы, а мир с футбольное поле разбух до нескольких галактик. Ты и не заметил, как перерос пляжи с упаковок «Солнца Капри» и скачущий, как на качелях, смех. Внезапно снова наступило лето. Внезапно тебе приходится смотреть ему в глаза снизу вверх. Внезапно… Внезапно…

Когда он отстраняется, его уши горят, а костяшки пальцев побелели от того, как он вцепился в твою рубашку. Он осторожно опускает взгляд. 

Ты все еще чувствуешь призрачное прикосновение его губ, его дыхание на коже, головокружительный запах лета, цепляющийся к согнутым локтям и подгибающимся коленям. Сердце бьется так быстро, что, кажется, может лопнуть.

Он неловко разбивает тишину.

— Прости, если доставил тебе неудобство, Куроо. Можем притвориться, что этого нико…

— Ну уж нет.

— А?

Ты осторожно отрываешь от себя его руки и гладишь большими пальцами костяшки.

— Я говорю, ты теперь не можешь дать задний ход, Цукки.

Он склоняет голову к плечу и пристально смотрит, а уши пылают все так же ярко.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не позволю.

— Я…

И тогда ты снова целуешь его, потому что тебе восемнадцать, а ему семнадцать, и что-то начинается заново в этом душном вымытом классе, словно сдерживаемый вздох выпустили в утреннюю прохладу, словно в самом конце зимы весенний бриз овеял лицо, словно боль в сердце, о которой ты и не подозревал, растворилась в окружающем. Твое до странности целое хрустальное сердце переполнено так, что, кажется, может расколоться. Твое сердце так чертовски полно.

Тебе восемнадцать, когда красивый мальчик целует тебя и смотрит так, будто ты написал ночное небо, полное крошечных сверкающих звезд.

И ты не знаешь, как объяснить, что именно он подарил тебе луну, чтобы рисовать в ее свете.

— Ладно, — тихо говорит он, не возражая, что ты все еще держишь его за руки. — Я это переживу.

::

Другими словами, ты влюбился. Ты влюбился.


End file.
